


Cat and Mouse

by ColbyPuppy



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Biting, First Kiss, Gareth is a vampire, M/M, fluffy one shot, let them be happy, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyPuppy/pseuds/ColbyPuppy
Summary: Therion had made quite the name for himself in the Cliftlands. But for all the infamy and fortune, he wasn't happy. None of the heists posed any sort of challenge, and the scenery carried too many memories.So he leaves the region, heads north, finding his way to Duskbarrow.There a young, elusive scholar catches his eye. As unguarded as his home seems to be, it turns out to be just the challenge Therion has been searching for.
Relationships: Gareth/Therion (Octopath Traveler)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [21stCenturyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyHero/gifts).



Heading north was either the best, or the worst, plan Therion had ever had.

The dense, cool forest of the Woodlands was a far cry from what he was used to. The Cliftlands had been, well, _home_ was the wrong word- his haunting ground- for years. He was most familiar with the heat of the sun and the dry, arid winds. It was the place he knew best, memories etched into his mind like the rivers carving their way through the canyons.

Memories of things he could never forget, a much as he would like to.

He had been around the region long enough that tales of his exploits could be heard whispered in seedy taverns in every dusty town he ventured to. Not that his feats amounted to much for the thief. These days there was no challenge to his heists. The security was too basic, the guards more looks than any sort of actual skill. 

Therion was tired of it. He needed a change of pace, an actual _challenge_. A change of scenery, one that didn't make panic settle at the back of his mind on the worst of days, would also be nice.

So he headed north, down from the cliffs and into the wooded wilds. The verdant, shady landscape might be just the change he had been searching for. Or, he thought as he pulled his mantle tighter, settled more into his scarf to stave off the chill in the wind, it could be the death of him. Nature wanting him dead wasn't anything knew, but he might have preferred when it was the dry heat trying to do him in.

He passed by other travelers now and again on the road. Hunters heading into or back from the wilderness- with sharp senses honed for tracking their marks and avoiding predators. Well, animal predators at the least- less so other people. Therion pocketed a new knife with ease, along with some loose change and mixed nuts for snacking.

_Still too easy._

As he drew closer to Victor's Hollow the passerby consisted more of tourists and aspiring fighters. He made a brief stop in town to resupply and take in the sights. Victor's Hollow was bustling, busy, crowds drawn to the fights of the arena. If only the fighting stayed within the arena's walls- spars were common on the streets as well. 

It was all too easy for him to have what he needed for food and lodging from pick pocketing alone, weaving his way through cheering crowds. But easy wasn't what he was looking for. The crowds and fights made him anxious, and the noise would go on late into the night- interrupting his already fitful sleep. By the end of the week he set out on the road once more, following the road wherever it might take him.

Where he, eventually, found himself was a small woodland town nestled among some sort of ruin. The ancient structures that dotted the town- pillars, archways, a central alter- were a curiosity. A draw, perhaps, for scholars and adventurers alike: seeking fortune and knowledge. 

Ancient puzzles and traps could, potentially, be the challenge Therion was looking for. But ruins tended to have other denizens: monsters and ancient constructs guarding the halls. As much as Therion wanted a challenge, he wasn't too keen on the risk of being eaten alive or torn to shreds. So, with that in mind, he turned his attention to the town itself.

It wasn't long before one building caught his attention. From what he gathered the owner of the small manor rarely left the estate. He would enter town about once a week to go to market, draped in a plain robe that obscured his features. He also received no visitors, most who turned up unannounced never even getting an answer at the door.

It was the closest thing the town had to a noble house and, unfortunately, getting in didn't look like it would pose much of a challenge. The owner employed no guards or caretakers, kept no hounds. All Therion had to do was wait for the man to take his weekly trip to town and he could have the run of the place.

He found the first line of security in the gardens. Thin, hidden trip wires that could almost be mistaken for spider webs. Tied to an alarm, most likely. Avoiding the wires was a simple, but welcome, challenge. Already more than he was expecting for a manor in a sleepy town like this.

Actually getting _inside_ , he found, was not an easy task. He found the windows were not rigged by wire but magic: subtle runes etched along the inner edges. Offensive in nature, from what Therion could deduce, enough to leave an intruder stunned if activated. Deactivating them wasn't impossible, but it would take precious time. 

Even so, it was a security measure Therion seldom saw. Magic defenses could be fickle, and done improperly could be more a burden on the user than any possible threats. It was enough to make him wonder what exactly the homeowner was trying to protect, especially when he found the same runes on the next window he inspected. He _had_ to get in now- if only to prove to himself that he could.

Therion progressed around the perimeter, checking every window for a possible weak point. His search ended at the front door. It was locked by mundane means, hardly a hurdle for a thief of his skill. With a quick glance over his shoulder for prying eyes, the manor was thankfully on the outskirts of town, Therion set to work. He should be quick anyway- there was nobody around but it was still broad daylight after all.

The lock gave way with a click and Therion smirked at his victory. He knocked on the door, lightly, before slipping his way inside and shutting the door behind him. He stepped around a suspicious loose tile as he summoned a mote of flame- easy. He was in. Now to find a prize and be gone with the owner none the wiser.

He drifted down the halls like a ghost, light on his feet in well worn shoes that made barley a sound. A faint glow in the dim halls caught his eye- more runes this time carved into a door frame.

 _Bingo._ There just had to be something behind that.

Disspelling magic traps could be tricky, but thankfully Therion kept some tools on him that would be useful for this. The real trouble was in reading the runes and knowing which one- or ones- to alter. He set to work, scrutinizing the carvings. Touch the wrong one and he could find the magical energy discharged into his person or trigger the trap.

After what felt like too long, with one small scratch he felt the hum and static of magical energy fade. He was in.

Beyond the door he found a small library, tall shelves reaching to the ceiling lined with books. Still more tomes were stacked on the floor and tables, some open with notes strewn around them. 

Books could be valuable, provided you knew what to look for and who to sell to. Therion trailed a finger along the delicate spines as he walked through the room. Books were also heavy, difficult to pocket and run with. 

He passed by another desk and paused, metallic object catching his eye. The surface was littered with various arcane tools, but mixed among them were also tools he was familiar with. Lock picks- scattered around a curious box covered in different kinds of locks. Therion scooped up the box for closer inspection. It did not seem to contain anything, but rather was in itself a form of puzzle. Designed for play and practice.

Therion slipped the puzzle cube into one of his numerous pockets as he skimmed over the notes on the desk. Mostly magic jargon, with a few recipes annotated with revisions. Nothing of interest, really. 

He pocketed a few more objects from the desk: a device for calculating star movements, the lock picks, and a fancy pen with a built in well of ink. Nothing too special, really, just a scholar being protective of his research. 

Therion inspected a few more rooms in similar fashion, checking for and disarming any traps before pocketing any small finds. In an otherwise empty sitting room he found a cache of coins, hidden under the false bottom of a drawer. It was a find Therion was happy to pocket before replacing the false bottom and sliding the drawer back into place. 

The next room of note was a bedroom. Therion found, wrapped in a dusty, stained, purple cloak, a case containing two long daggers. Sharp, angular, built for combat. He whistled as he felt the weight of one in his hand, turning the blade to admire its build.

Therion didn't like fighting, but he could defend himself if cornered. He was also smart enough to know that proper gear was half the battle. He pocketed the blades carefully before replacing the case as he found it. With that done, it was about time he made his escape.

He was about halfway back towards the front door when he froze- just barely picking up on the telltale rattle of keys in the lock. Therion dove behind the nearest door, heart hammering in his chest as the owner struggled with the already unlocked door. 

Therion held his breath, watching through a small crack as the owner of the manor returned. Basket of goods in one hand: fruits, vegetables, a few bottles of wine (a lot for a solitary scholar to go through, but then he wasn't one to judge there.) Their body obscured by a long, plain, hooded cloak.

With a tired sigh the man lowered his hood, setting down the basket as he removed his cloak. He was, surprisingly, of a similar build to Therion; shorter with lean muscles built more for speed and agility than for brute force. Short, black curls stood in stark contrast to his lighter skin, pale from a lack of sunlight. His dress was simple but regal, a black coat with long tails accented with white trim. A glint in the low light caught Therion's eye- a large, deep blue gemstone fastened with silver.

Swiping that right from the scholar's lapel- now _there_ was a challenge.

Therion watched the man pause as he folded his cloak, scrutinizing the door to the library. He walked over, trailing a finger along the deactivated runes. Seemed the man had figured out he had an uninvited guest sooner than Therion would have liked, judging by his frown and furrowed brow.

The man entered the library. He opened the door so gingerly- stepped so softly- that Therion was pretty sure that if he _had_ still been in there he wouldn't have heard him coming. 

He wouldn't expect an ordinary scholar to be capable of that. After all, Therion _was_ a master thief.

Interest aside, with the man inspecting the library it was Therion's chance to make his escape. Slipping out of his hiding place he raced down the hall, snatching an apple from the unguarded basket as he passed. He was easily out the front door and back in the gardens before the owner returned. 

Normally it wouldn't be in good form to strike the same mark twice. And yet, the manor called to him. It offered him the greatest challenge he had faced in years, just enough risk while Therion was still confident he could make his escape. 

So he would go back, making his move under the cover of night while the owner was home. Over and over, week after week, pocketing small curiosities and uncovering more hidden caches. With every visit he noted that the security changed. Traps added and moved, the locks replaced by more complicated mechanisms. When the lower floor became too secure, Therion scaled the walls- sneaking in through the upper story windows.

Therion busied himself with rummaging through a dresser. The owner had a good supply of quality clothing- and to Therion's luck the two of them wore the same size. He pulled out a white shirt with long sleeves, feeling the soft material between his fingers.

It was the midst of winter now, and Therion's own clothing was ill suited for the colder weather of the region. 

After a moment of consideration and a quick glance around, Therion moved to undress. Scarf, mantle, and his old ragged shirt dropped to the floor. He pulled the new garment on over his head, smiling to himself at the feel of the soft, clean material. He felt warmer already.

The sound of a blade drawing from a sheath made his blood run cold, smile dropping. Therion spun around, hand going to the hilt of his own dagger.

He hadn't heard the door open, let alone the sound of footsteps. 

The man stood with rapier drawn, pointed in Therion's direction. A stormy expression clouded his face, brilliant blue eyes flashing like lightning in the low light of Therion's mote of flame. They were captivating, in a way, a hue which matched the sapphire he wore- the way the light reflected off them it was almost as though they glowed.

"Is that," the man grounded out, sounding tired and annoyed, "my shirt?"

Therion swallowed the lump in his throat and straitened his posture. This was fine, he'd been caught before (though admittedly not in a long while.) He could still get out of this. Therion shrugged, "Was. Figure it's mine now."

The man gestured with his rapier. "Take it off."

Therion smirked, feigning confidence as his pulse pounded in his ears. "It's a bit soon for undressing, don't you think?" He adjusted the hand on his dagger, ready to draw in case the guy decided to gut him after all. "You could at least take me to dinner first, maybe get drinks together if that's more your style."

The man stammered, and in the low light Therion swore he could see his face going red. He recovered quickly, expression hardening. "Bold words from a cute little mouse like you."

Did Therion hear that right? He cursed the heat rushing to his own face but pressed on. "I'm flattered, but holding me at sword point loses you points."

" _Tsk_ ," The man's eyes narrowed. "I am not trying to be _flattering_. You've overstated your welcome, friend."

He lunged forward and Therion reacted, ducking out of the way of the rapier and rolling as he hit the ground. Scooping up his scarf and mantel as he passed, he darted for the door. A narrow escape, but an escape all the same.

"Who are you working for?" The man shouted behind him, too close for Therion's comfort. "The Ciannos? The Obsidians?"

Therion skidded on the floor as he took a sharp turn, ducking into another room. "Nobody-" He glanced back as he reached the still open window, those stormy blue eyes boring into him from the door. "You're just too interesting to leave alone."

The man gave him an incredulous look as he fell back out the window, tucking and rolling as he hit the ground. Therion smiled to himself, looking back up at where the man was still watching from the manor window. A giddy laugh escaped him and he spared the man a wave before sprinting off into the night.

Therion would have expected his reputation to take a dive in town after being caught in the act. Yet, even after the owner's weekly venture into town, things seemed to carry on as usual. So, perhaps against his better judgement, he went back. It was like a game, a test, where Therion would find holes in the manor's defenses and do his best to avoid detection. Therion was determined not to let the man sneak up on him again, the next few times he did get caught was due to his own error. If he was going to get that broach, he would have to get close, but annoyingly the man always noticed him. The man would give chase, but every time Therion would make his escape.

One day, as Therion treated himself to an apple fresh from the market, a familiar hooded figure caught his eye. He tensed, ready to spring up- they had never encountered each other outside the manor. Would he attempt to go after Therion here? The man stared for a long moment.

And then it was over. The man turned away and carried on towards the local grocer, empty basket in hand, as he did every week.

Therion breathed a sigh of relief. He had likely worried over nothing. As secretive as the guy was it was no surprise he wouldn't want to make a scene in the middle of town. With that in mind it also presented Therion with a unique opportunity to get in close.

So he waited, pulling out the puzzle lock to pass the time. It was a curious little device, trickier to solve than it looked. Therion didn't typically keep things that weren't useful in some way, but the puzzle was a good way to pass time and hone his skills. When he spotted the man returning from market he slipped the device back into his pocket, waiting until the man passed before moving to subtly sneak up from behind.

To Therion's surprise the man stopped walking, letting out a tired sigh before turning towards him. "Must you bother me even in town?"

How did he notice him so fast, had he anticipated that he would try to follow him? Therion smirked and shrugged as he walked up. "What can I say, seeing you in the wild is a rare treat." He eyed the contents of the basket. It was the man's usual fair: fruits (more apples than he used to get), vegetables, things wrapped in paper and cloth, and several wine bottles.

Therion snatched an apple from the basket, tossing it in the air. "Anyone ever mention you might have a drinking problem? You go through four bottles every week."

The man shook his head and started walking again, making no objections as Therion kept pace at his side. "You're one to talk, if what I've heard from the barkeeper is true."

"Oh, you actually _talk_ to people?" Therion chuckled at the sideways glare the man shot him, taking a bite of the apple. 

"In order to find out about the one man who's ever made it through my defenses, yes." He turned his attention forward again, smiling as he continued. "You're an interesting person yourself, Therion. Puzzling."

Therion coughed as his bite of apple attempted to go down his windpipe. He had been so careful- how? "How did you figure out my name?"

"Bribed the fence while buying back some of my things." The man said matter-of-factly. "You had the Cliftlands wrapped around your finger, I don't see why you would leave it for a place like this."

Therion huffed, "well, now _I'm_ the rude one. You went out of your way to learn my name, and I still don't know yours." Not for a lack of trying, at least. The most he had ever gotten from the locals was that the scholar in the manor was polite enough, kept to himself, and liked his privacy. 

They came to a stop at the manor's front door, the man going silent as he dug for his key. After a long pause he spoke up again. "It's Gareth." Key retrieved, he unlocked his door. "So, should I save you some trouble and invite you inside?"

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Therion turned to leave, waving with apple in hand. "I'd rather keep you on your toes. See you around, Gareth."

Time went on, the bitter winter giving way to the spring thaw and warmer days. It was a dark night that evening, the sky blacked out by a dense cloud cover that had persisted all day. A perfect night for a thief, provided the weather cooperated.

Therion cursed to himself as he heard a rumble of thunder- just his luck then. 

This evening, as he inspected the kitchen space, a small passage caught his attention. It lead down into a small, magically chilled cellar. Food storage. Therion shivered, pulling his scarf up as he inspected the available goods. It was about time for Gareth to make his weekly run for supplies, so pickings were slim.

On a shelf, between some wedges of cheese and bunches of grapes, Therion spotted a familiar bottle. That struck him as odd- wine was not typically something people kept cold. But a prize was a prize, and if he was going to trudge through the rain a drink sounded good. Therion snatched the bottle, slipping it under his mantel as he made his way back out.

Therion uncorked the bottle as he exited the kitchen, intending to take a small taste of the mysterious chilled wine. He lifted the bottle to his lips and paused, sniffing. Something was off. Whatever was inside the bottle did not give off the expected smell of alcohol and grapes, or any of those fruity, spicy, or woody smells people would claim the drinks could smell of. In fact, it didn't have much of a smell at all. Water?

A loud crash of thunder struck near enough to rumble the entire building, causing Therion to jolt and sloshing some of the fluid from the bottle onto his face and scarf. The moment he recognized the taste on his lips he spat, moving to wipe the liquid off his face with his sleeve. 

_Blood._

" _What the hell?_ " Therion muttered before slowly replacing the cork. Why would anybody keep bottles of blood around? It wasn't a reagent for magic- Therion knew where Gareth kept those, and this was clearly stored with the food supplies. 

It sank in, if this was blood, if the _other_ bottles he went through every week were the same, that was a lot to go through even _if_ he used it for cooking. There was more to this puzzle though. Gareth never left the manor without his heavy cloak and had thick curtains over all of his windows. Therion had initially assumed that was out of want for privacy, but what if it was more? An aversion to sunlight? Then there was the way Gareth's eyes shone in the dark- captivating but strange. Like an animal.

Or a monster.

Fear prickled at the back of Therion's mind. Had he been playing cat and mouse with a vampire this entire time? Had this entire game been just a ruse- was he to just be another meal once Gareth tired of him or, it dawned on him as the bottle weighed heavy in his hand, if he suspected he knew too much? It wasn't like anyone would notice if he was suddenly gone.

He needed to put the bottle back.

Before he could turn around Therion felt warm breath on his ear. "You have something that belongs to me." Gareth's voice was hushed, calm, yet just as jarring as the sudden thunder.

Therion fell forward, spinning around to face Gareth. In the light of their flames he saw his usual scowl fade, shining blue eyes darting between the bottle in Therion's hand and the dark stains on his clothes.

Time seemed to hold still as Therion felt his heart pound hard in his chest. After all this time he didn't want to think Gareth would actually hurt him- but, well, he should know better than that, shouldn't he?

Gareth's eyes widened, a note of sadness in his voice when he spoke. "You know."

Panicked, bottle still in hand, Therion turned and ran. He needed to retrace his steps, get back to where he came in, escape. Gareth shouted behind him, but his words failed to register. He found his way back to the room he had come in through easily enough, moving to throw the door open.

But the knob did not turn. Therion's heart sank- Gareth must have come behind him and locked him in. Worse- the room was at the end of the hall. A dead end. Nowhere else to run, he was cornered.

Another deep roll of thunder sounded from outside as Therion turned around, spotting Gareth slowly stepping his way. Hands up in a placating gesture, he let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose this means you're not interested in staying for dinner."

Therion let out a nervous laugh, "not if it means becoming the main course." He swallowed, trying his best to steady his breathing. Part of his mind was still screaming- but Gareth wasn't one to play around when he had a goal in mind. If he _wanted_ Therion dead he wouldn't bother to talk. Composure almost regained he let go of the door, glancing down at the bottle still in his hand before holding it out towards Gareth.

Gareth stepped forward to take the bottle, fingers brushing against Therion's in the exchange. "Main course? No," he smirked, leaning in, fixing Therion with an intense stare. "You'd be more a _dessert_ , if anything."

Therion quietly cursed the shiver down his spine as they brushed together, the heat rising to his own face. "Tempting," he smiled back, trying to play it cool. Like he didn't just run off in a panic and- gods his own pulse sounded so loud. Could Gareth hear that? "But I think it's past time for me to go."

Gareth nodded, stepping back. "True, but considering I've actually _caught_ you this time, I cannot let you run off with any ill-gotten gains. I propose a wager:" he drew his rapier, "a duel, to first blood. If you win, you leave."

Therion took a half step back, watching how the thin blade caught the light. He moved a hand to the hilt of his own sword. "How _reasonable_ , and if I lose?"

Gareth smiled, setting the bottle carefully on a side table. It was the widest Therion had ever seen him smile, charming even with the two long, pointed fangs. "If you lose, I'll have to figure out just what to do with you, won't I?"

He lunged forward the moment Therion drew his blade. Therion deflected the strike, dancing back away from the wall as he watched Gareth's swift movements. Therion liked to think he was skilled in a fight, enough to keep himself alive in past conflicts at least. Though so much time in town, away from the monsters of the road or aggressive sentries- Therion was feeling a little rusty in his combat skills. 

Even so Therion did well enough to dodge and parry every strike. When he found openings to strike back he found that he was not alone, Gareth rivaled him in speed and evasion. He was slowly pushing Therion back- more into the corner- at this rate it was only a matter of time until he had no place left to dodge to.

It would be a gamble, but Therion would have to get past Gareth if he had any hope of getting the upper hand. He rushed forward, twisting to attempt to slide past. In slow motion he saw Gareth move to intercept, he felt his back hit the wall as he tried to avoid a slash to his face. His cheek stung, a signal that the dual was over.

He lost.

Gareth stepped forward, rapier still poised near Therion's head from his final strike. "It looks like I win this round, love."

"So..." Therion panted, heart still racing from their spar, "what now?"

"Now," Gareth leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I take my prize."

Bringing his free hand up to gently cup Therion's face, Gareth pressed a gentle kiss to the cut on his cheek. He let out a satisfied hum, licking his lips as he drew back. "Just as I thought. You taste sweet."

Time seemed to freeze as gentle fingers dusted up into his hair, those intense eyes locked onto his. Therion smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. "Yeah?" He leaned forward, tilting his head to brush their lips together. In the next moment both their weapons lied discarded on the floor as their hands wandered and the kiss deepened until Therion had to come up for air. "So do you."

Gareth smiled softly, breathing out a small laugh before moving back in to press another kiss to his cheek. He trailed lower, pressing another kiss to Therion's chin. "It's a bit late to treat you to dinner, maybe breakfast would be more to your liking?"

Therion groaned softly, tilting his head as Gareth gently tugged down on his scarf to expose his neck. "If you're asking me to spend the night, I'm not going to say no." He shuddered, holding his breath as Gareth kissed at his neck.

"Well then," with one last kiss Gareth backed up, hand extended in invitation. "Allow me to show you to your room."

It was a lot to take in. What he had learned, the feelings that had been building up all this time. It was overwhelming but at the same time Therion didn't want to stop. He didn't want whatever was between them to end.

He reached forward, taking Gareth's hand.

Once back to the bedroom, Therion sat on the bed, shedding off his shoes, scarf, and mantel. He watched Gareth disappear into an adjacent room, returning with a damp cloth. He kneeled before him, gently tilting Therion's head as he wiped away the blood drying on his face.

Therion sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the soft touches. When was the last time he had experienced something like this? Someone showing such care towards him? At the back of his mind a voice whispered, fear that he was leaving himself open for pain. After all, when had trusting someone _ever_ lead to something good for him?

Guess after all these years he was still a sentimental fool.

"Therion?" Gareth's voice was soft and concerned, gently brushing away a tear from his exposed eye. "Is something wrong?"

Therion shook his head, "It's- nothing." Not anything he wanted to get into right now, at least. "Don't know why you're being so gentle all of the sudden."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gareth threaded his fingers through Therion's bangs, carefully brushing the strands behind his ear. "It's best to be gentle with our treasures, after all."

"Heh," Therion opened his eyes, "you've got a funny idea of treasure."

"Do I? I guess I'm the better thief after all." Gareth leaned in, kissing his temple. "If you can't see your own value. You're one of a kind, love."

One of a kind, a treasure- part of Therion wanted to hate how giddy the praise made him feel. (Just pretty words to make him drop his guard.) He pushed the thoughts back, focusing instead on the warmth of Gareth's hands, his coy smile between tender kisses. Maybe a part of him was scared- this was new and different and so vulnerable- but he couldn't deny he wanted this. This feeling of being wanted.

Before long they were back where they left off in the hall. Therion leaned back as Gareth joined him on the bed. Their hands searched each other's bodies in gentle caresses, fingers tracing old scars as their kisses became less cautious and more needy. By the time they broke away, Gareth moving to press soft kisses to his chin and neck, Therion was panting for breath.

Gareth hummed, sharp teeth barely grazing against Therion's skin. "I want to bite you." He whispered. "You tasted so good..."

Therion shuddered, biting back a soft moan. "Then what are you waiting for?" He tilted his head, looping his arms around Gareth's shoulders. "I'm your prize for the night, aren't I?"

"You are, aren't you? My cute little mouse." Gareth smiled at him before moving back in. "Hold still, love."

Therion hissed at the brief, sharp pain of the fangs entering his neck. Goosebumps went down his spine before a wave of calm washed over him. Therion sighed, closing his eyes as he felt his body relax, the now dull pain in his neck soothed as Gareth licked at the wound. 

Gareth held him steady as Therion slumped in his arms, carefully guiding him back as he continued to feed. Therion couldn't say how long they laid there, pressed close together, or even if he was fully awake through the entire process. 

When Gareth was done, he gently kissed at the wound before pulling away. "Rest well, my love." He reached a hand up, caressing Therion's face. "I'll see you in the morning."

Therion made a soft sound, taking soft hold of Gareth's wrist. He felt drowsy, barely awake. "Don't go..."

"Alright," Gareth kissed his temple again, settling in at his side. "I won't."

  
Gareth awoke first early the following morning. By the time he was awake he found his scarf and mantel gone, the things from his pockets neatly piled by a set of clean clothes. A quick survey found nothing missing- not even the puzzle lock he had first stolen. 

Therion got dressed and made his way into the kitchen. A sweet smell wafted in the air, the scent of baked goods, nuts, and spices. Gareth had his back to him when he came in, sliding a pancake from a pan onto one of two small stacks. 

"Your timing is perfect." Gareth set aside the pan and picked up the plates, turning to carry them to the table. "I take it you slept w-" he paused.

Therion smirked, tapping the silver and sapphire broach pinned to his shirt. "Look familiar?"

Gareth chuckled. "You bastard." He motioned with a stack of pancakes. "Trade you?"

"You drive a hard bargain." Therion unpinned the broach, sliding it Gareth's way. "Most expensive pancakes I've ever paid for."

Gareth set down the plate in front of Therion. "I'll have to make it up to you. Perhaps some stargazing, the next clear night we have?"

Therion smiled. "It's a date, then."


End file.
